projectthisandthatfandomcom-20200215-history
Project Timefox The Megadivision
Project Timefox The Megadivision is the first game in the Megadivision spin-off series. It was built directly off of Project Timefox Classic (pre-patch) & uses many of it's levels & bosses. Plot Megadivision is completely lacking a Plot. There are no cutscenes at any point in the game & no plot was ever designed. Megadivision II may give Megadivison I a plot to follow on from. Characters Timefox Elemental (Though he only appears to destroy a block in the last stage) Adam Silver Matthew Tails-X The 1st Stealth Chaos Zero Blaze Tails-X The 2nd Connor Levels Adam's Stage (Timefort) Besides having it's color palette nerfed to fit to that of an NES & the removal of the Invincibility Monitor. This stage has had no alterations from it's orignal counterpart. Silver's Stage (Mega Space) Besides the change in color palette. No changes have been made. Matthew's Stage (Crisis City) The Background is removed & replaced with a flat red color. Enemies have also been added throughout the level, though the actual stage layout has not changed. Tails-X The 1st's Stage (Black Ops Research Facility) Tails-X The 1st gained an entirly new stage for Megadivison. It was made simply because Tails-X The 2nd was moved from Castle Connor Stage 1 to Pirate Panic, which was Tails-X The 1st's original stage. This stage is home to some disappearing/reappearing block puzzles. Stealth's Stage (Desert Dash) The stage's background was removed (or replaced, I can't remember), & the stage's colors were altered to mostly be one shade of yellow. No actual Level Design was changed. Chaos's Stage (Great Forest) Chaos Zero also gained a new stage. Based around Jungle Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog (Game Gear/Master System version) Blaze's Stage (Palmtree Panic) Blaze's stage looks like a new stage at first, when it is in fact a retexture of the second Great Forest stage from the original game. Due to the Waterfall tiles going in front of certain areas. It is easy to walk off a platform due to misjudging the edge of it. Tails-X The 2nd's Stage (Pirate Panic) Tails-X The 2nd has been moved from Castle Connor Stage 1 to Pirate Panic. The Megadivison version only uses the first half of the stage, with the end modified to flow into a partilly submerged boss arena. Castle Stages While the original Castle Connor Stage 1 is still intact. The 2nd stage has been rebuilt from the ground up rather than been a retextured Desert Dash. The 2nd stage also contains a glitched platform, which, while still solid, is completely invisible. An escape sequence similar to that of The Great Forest Fire was also tacked on after the Final Boss. Bosses Adam the Hedgehog (Weak to the Hyper Bomb) Silver the Hedgehog (Weak to the Chaos Lance) Matthew Miles Prower (Weak to the Meteor Box) Tails-X The 1st (Weak to the Cross Laser) Stealth the Echidna (Weak to the Wind Ball) Chaos Zero (Weak to the Shadow Blade) Blaze the Cat (Weak to the Water Splitter) Tails-X The 2nd (Weak to the Flame Boomerang) Cutman (Weak to the Shadow Blade) Elecman (Weak to the Meteor Box) Connor Ring (Weak to the Flame Boomerang) Knuxfan's Thoughts Megadivison. While not as bad as the original Project Timefox 1. It was still terrible. I thought it felt like an NES game at release. Not anymore. Not by a long shot. My biggest gripe is what I did with the Music. I used a Midi Converter that attempts (& fails) to turn the song 8-Bit. Silver, Blaze & Chaos Zero all have horrible scaled down sprites from the original game due to their being no Sonic Pocket Adventure styled sprites for them. I may come back to Megadivision & do it right. But I have other priorites, namely Megadivison II & the main series Reboot. Development Trivia Qwertyfiend came up with the name Megadivison Megadivison does not have the issue of the Credits chewing up too much memory for the game to run on old PCs that Project Timefox Classic (prepatch) had. The Music is all stored as WMA (Windows Media Audio files) The NES color palette (below) referred to for this game is being reused for Megadivison II Category:Games Category:Classic Project Category:Megadivison Project